Maphailet
About Maphailet was born in 113000 FR. After several thousand years, she became the Merimr Leader as a first raced merimr, as well as the oldest merimr. Maphailet claimed to be the daughter of Nexecrexus . People believed her. At one point in her leadership, she requested a sentient computer to be made so that the planet could run itself in times of chaos. It wasnt completed for several billion years. Maphailet also guided the merimrs to conquer 38 star systems. After several thousand more years, she was executed in 450000 MCR (Maphailet C's Reign(Maphailet was a common name) Billions of years later, after the merimr lord/lady council was created, the 10th raced merimr lord died. Nobody wished to become the merimr lord, so the 10th race went to work on Maphailet, who was in terrible shape, missing limbs, and vital organs far from repair. One of the only functional organs was the brain, luckily. The merimrs recreated Maphailet, creating a metal shell with cybinetic materials for organs. The only legitimate parts that the original Maphailet and CyberMaphailet shared were the teeth, fire breath creators, the spines, the horns, and the brain. Everything else was created with technology. Upon activation, Maphailet assumed control again, but the 1st raced Merimr Lord at the time, Imalkes, told her what happened while she was dead. Disgruntled, Maphailet went to the core of the planet, managing everything. Many believe that Maphailet is the most important Merimr Leader/Lady. Maphailet, though insane, is EXTREMELY intelligent. She's able to use most -kinesises and telepathy. (Hopefully for use in an RPG) TBC Hunting Grounds Stats Health: 10,000 Weapon Type: Omnipotent (Can use ALL types of weapons) Ability: ??? Boss Rank: Superior Phases Default Smacks tail around. Insane damage. Virtually no defense. Often breathes fire. Holy Guards 4 Nexecrexist Bone Merimrs of different names spawn after Maphailet takes 1000 damage. Each has 1500 health and can do anything a normal bone merimr can do, but can also curse and blind players. Maphailet is invulnerable until all are dead, then goes back into default phase. ArchLich Happens at 8500 health. Summons an ArchLich, which has 2000 health and can leech. Pretty much a more intense Shade of The Lich. Maphailet is invulnerable until the ArchLich is dead. Mass Revival Everyone who is dead revives. Happens after ArchLich, Chase, Oil, and all other Hard Phases. Chase Maphailet will chase and attack ANYTHING that attacks her. Happens at 8000 health and lasts until Maphailet falls to 7500 health and goes into Default again. Oil Happens at 5000 health and causes oil to appear on the edges. 4 Firey Spirits spawn aswell, occasionally sitting on the oil and lighting it, making it explode. Oil respawns. The phase lasts until all 4 spirits are dead. Maphailet is invulnerable during the entire phase. Invisible Only those who have consumed a health potion in the entire dungeon can see Maphailet, but they can lead others to her. Although... Others think they are crazy, however. Lasts until 3000 health. Buffed Maphailet can kill anything in two shots, happens at 3000 health and lasts until death. Very similar to default, but much more powerful. Category:EpicFailiure's Fanfics Category:Highly Feared Category:Eliminators Category:Prehistoric Mobs Category:Disused RPG Characters Category:Merimr Variations